1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a merchandise display system for retail sales. More particularly, this invention pertains to a display system having a plurality of dividers carried on a base to organize displayed articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Merchandise display systems are well known. An example of one such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,720 to Staab, dated Sep. 16, 1986. That patent teaches a rack of a shell-type construction having a plurality of clear dividers retained within slots formed in the shell. The display rack of U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,720 also appears to be the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. Design 289,586, dated May 5, 1987.
In designing a merchandise display system, it is desirable to fabricate the display system in a manner which is as inexpensive as possible while retaining aesthetic designs and enhancing functional features of the display. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved merchandise display system.